


Sloppy Seconds

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasy Fulfillment, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri had a fantasy growing up he never dared to share with anyone.Victor decides to let it come true.





	Sloppy Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 287 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I'm doing 1 hour Ficlits this entire weekend. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. **Several slots for batch 2 and 3 are still open.**
> 
> Now this is a way to start this holiday season. A nice and messy fuck with our two most beloved skaters. Happy holidays, now I'm off to write some sappy sweet love. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The beat of the club is felt in every cell of Yuuri's body and the glass of champagne their host treated them on is making it's way through his blood system in very pleasant bubbles. He's not drunk, but he is in a state of complete relaxation. The sight before him is one to treasure, seeing his beautiful fiance being barebacked by a mutual friend of theirs in the private room they requested.

When Yuuri had first met Alexei he's been a bit apprehensive for the guy as Victor admitted they'd gone out a few years earlier. But once they both informed him the split had been amicable he could relax around the guy, knowing he was no real threat. 

Sometimes that little voice in the back of his head would still rear, telling him Victor could do better, but it was very often now quieted by a voice sounding very much like Victor's telling it to shut up and that there was no one better for Victor than Yuuri. Just like there was no one better for Yuuri than Victor.

Who else would immediately set everything in motion to have some dirty fantasy played out, a fantasy Yuuri had never even dared to admit to Phichit. A fantasy in which he walks over to Victor right after he's done being filled by another man, only for Yuuri to push him down and fuck his own load into him. 

Just thinking about it is making Yuuri turn hard in his pants, and he thought he couldn't get any harder from looking at Victor having his brains fucked out of him. 

There had only been one issue at first, Victor had said he was not going to call anyone's name but Yuuri. Yuuri had to convince him that he didn't fantasize about Victor cheating on him, he fantasized about taking Victor from another and claiming him for himself, and for that he would need to be yelling the other man's name while being fucked. 

Victor had been a bit hesitant, enough so that Yuuri had told him that if he really felt uncomfortable about it they didn't need to do it for real. Just the fact that Victor had thought about doing it had been enough for Yuuri. 

When Victor had said he really didn't feel like calling another man's name Yuuri had figured that was it and forgot about it. So color him surprised when Victor dropped the bombshell on him almost two months later about having thought it over and wanting to try it. 

Alexei pulls Victor's hips higher to make certain he hits the prostrate just right, just like he remembers the ashen beauty likes it. When his name tumbles over Victor's lips in a hitched up moan he feels the need to growl out 'Vitya' remembering at the last moment that Yuuri had asked him to use a different nickname. So instead he forces out a 'Toya' when he comes deep inside the other man. He feels Victor squeeze around him when he also orgasms, pumping his cock for it's seed. 

He pushes himself of Victor to look at the mess he made of that beautiful hole. The muscles twitches in response to the loss of the cock that filled it, having drops off creamy white seed drip out of it. Alexei has to fight his normal response to clean Victor up, all he does is place a hand between his shoulder blades and tells him to relax while Alexei goes to get a drink. 

When Alexei walks to the table Yuuri's already standing in wait for him to leave Victor. The polite young man gives him a small nod and walks over to Victor, unbuckling his pants as he goes.

Yuuri's hand shake a little when he undoes the buckle of his pants. He insisted on wearing it so that Victor could hear when he would be approaching him. He can see the small shivers of anticipation in Victor's back muscles. All Yuuri can hope that it is as he hoped it would feel.

Following the setting of the fantasy he has he drops his pants right when he steps between Victor's legs, and only pushes his boxer down enough to relief his cock from it's restraint. He gives it two tentative jerks before guiding it into position to Victor's hole.

For a second he wonders if he should be gentle but then again he wanted a sloppy second, so that is what he's going to do. 

“You are going to be mine now Vitya. Don't dare to call any other name but Yuuri.” 

Before Victor can respond that he heard him, he's already slammed his cock into Victor down to the hilt making him scream his name. 

Yuuri let's out a deep sigh. Shit. This feels fantastic, maybe even better then when they are at home and they have time to go for a second round. The loose muscle and the wetness of the already spent cum make it feel like nothing he ever felt before. 

There is no way he can prevent the loud moan to pass his lips and he bucks into Victor over and over not even bracing himself. The sounds coming from where their bodies are together are so crude, so vulgar, Yuuri can feel himself grow even harder. 

Victor feels Yuuri fill him up even more with every push, and even though he only just came he can feel himself getting aroused again knowing it's his body Yuuri is taking so much pleasure from. Being unable to do anything but babble Yuuri's name over and over between keening sounds, soft pleads for Yuuri to go faster, deeper. To take him harder.

Neither are capable in keeping it up for a very long time, Victor being the first to give wishing he just had a better stamina. Yuuri fucks him through his orgasm nearly tumbling over the edge when Victor's body starts to milk him but he bites the inside of his cheek, making certain that he will keep it up for just a bit longer.

When Victor let's out a wailing noise he makes just before getting overstimulated it sends a shiver through Yuuri's spine, making him spent his load of cum into Victor with violent thrusts before collapsing back on his heels giving him a perfect sight on Victor's hole overflowing with cum. 

Yuuri leans back and starts laughing. He feels great, and even though he's never going to do this again, he loves Victor for letting him have this one fantasy fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
